User talk:Feathermoon/Archive 1
This is an Archive. Please do not post any messages in this section. Mentour Hey, Feathermoon! I noticed you put up a mentour request. I answered that request, and you're now my apprentice! May I recommend either joining Project:Imagine, or Project:Create? Imagine is our version of PCA and Create is the heart of the wiki, as it is our story-writing project. Now, if you want to write stoires, I suggest that you join P:C. You don't have to if you don't want to. Any questions, please ask!! Good Enough HESITATE 12:50, April 21, 2011 (UTC) And this is what mentors are for. First off, on this site, we create fanfiction. An example of this would be my new story, Beautiful Darkness. This is what Project:Create is for. As I've said before, you don't need to join if you don't want to. However, it's recommended that you do - as we can give you ideas for improving your story and such. Now, within the story, we have allegiances, just like any other Warriors novel. You can make your own cats (which are included within the story), and this is where Project:Imagine comes into play. You use the lineart (which is from WildpathofShadowClan from deviantArt), to make your characters. It's just like PCA, in a sense. As for the mentor issue, Nightfern gave you to me because I know you from WW. It's the same case with Rainwillow (and she also asked for me). I think she would have rather given you to a user that you at least know from somewhere. Hopefully that helps you with your problems! --Phillies Phan Red and White 16:30, April 26, 2011 (UTC) I'm glad you like it here. Thanks! We worked hard to make it what it is today. Hopefully it'll continue to grow. I can't wait to read your fanfic! It sounds really good!! --Phillies Phan Red and White 16:48, April 26, 2011 (UTC) Here it is! Put your request on the bottom of the page! --Phillies Phan Red and White Well, I can take care of the Imagine request now. As for the other one, you'll need to wait until Nightfern sees it. You don't need to wait to start posting fanfiction though - you can do that now if you want to! --Phillies Phan Red and White 16:57, April 26, 2011 (UTC) Hey. Well, first... You can customize your user page. It makes finding works by you a lot easier. Also, you can go and read other stories, like ones done by myself or Nightfern, and give ideas or comment on them. You can make chararts to go along with your stories. Unlike WW, we allow you to have up to five at a time here (because it is a fanfiction wiki, after all). I'd like to see how you work with the linearts we have here. --Phillies Phan Red and White 16:49, April 28, 2011 (UTC) Mistystone Mistystone- she's the nicest she-cat you could ever meet! An attractive feline, well devoted mother, and amazing mate! Congrats on your first choice of FanClan cats! You can FanClan 3 more cats. VERY NICE USER!!!! 01:38, May 1, 2011 (UTC) Cat You RP Petalfeather- She is nice, especially to her apprentice, Whiskerpaw. The only cat she doesn't like and doesn't act nice to is her Brookcloud's(Petalfeather's sister) mate, Jaggedfur. She wants to teach Whiskerpaw as many things as she can, and she hopes that Whiskerpaw will be a sucessful medicine cat. Petalfeather doesn't really get mention in the story, but you can asked to be mention and I can still give her a minor appearance in the story. Featherstream The Sign Of Spring... 12:49, May 3, 2011 (UTC) Re: You'd thumb it, just like you would any other image. So, it would be The image size doesn't matter, but I usually stick between 200-250 pixels. --Phillies Phan Red and White 16:21, May 13, 2011 (UTC) Well, is there anything else you're confused on? I mean, I'm here to help people get used to the wiki; Honestly, I'm not really doing much here anymore... >.> --Phillies Phan Red and White 16:21, May 13, 2011 (UTC) I can talk to Nightfern. I'm thinking of having you graduate, since you know a lot of the wiki already, and it seems you don't really need my help with anything. --Phillies Phan Red and White 16:21, May 13, 2011 (UTC) Re: Oh goodness! I'm so sorry Feathermoon! I didn't even see your message. Now I feel bad as a mentour. =( Anyways, it seems that there really is nothing more I can teach you, and I'll graduate you once I talk to Nightfern (which should be later on today). --Cloudskye Bye Ottersplash~ 15:14, June 8, 2011 (UTC) I didn't forget about you or any of that. It's just... I've graduated high school, and it's hard for me to keep up with the day-to-day wiki activities. I feel really horrible about everything. --Cloudskye Bye Ottersplash~ 21:57, June 8, 2011 (UTC) Go Look! Well, here you go, Feathermoon. I felt there was nothing more I could teach you. --Cloudskye Bye Ottersplash~ 17:45, June 15, 2011 (UTC) Thank you Awww, thank you Feathermoon :) I think your really nice too! You are know me homie :) Silversong123 23:45, July 2, 2011 (UTC) Sorry! Sorry! I was editing my story. I completely re-did the prologue, can you read it? Thanks. 500 edits is bare minimum. mapleleaf 04:49, July 3, 2011 (UTC) Sure, but only for 5 min. mapleleaf 04:55, July 3, 2011 (UTC) Yep! Yep! Friends! :D ✫Rainey✫ SUMMER TIME! 02:22, July 5, 2011 (UTC) Re: 200 Yay!!!!!! 200 edits! Keep up the amazing work, Feather, and you'll get more edits than FeatherstreamWikia... for unknown reasons she left the wiki without a word. :( But congrats! mapleleaf 15:06, July 5, 2011 (UTC) Read Hey, Feathery! Can you read this and tell me what you think? I need someone to critisize (however the heck you spell that!), love, and that stuff! Silversong123 20:00, July 5, 2011 (UTC) We actually once had those blanks, but Holly, River and I decided to have them only for rank blanks, not positions or mates. We have the queen and kits blank because we use it as a queen blank, and users add the kits, but that's okay. I'll talk to Cloudy about it. Thanks for the suggestion though, we're happy that you want to help. :) mapleleaf 03:20, July 6, 2011 (UTC) I saw, and I commented. :) mapleleaf 03:44, July 6, 2011 (UTC) FEATHER! Are you on? ✫Rainey✫ SUMMER TIME! 06:16, July 6, 2011 (UTC) Lol! Go on chat! Pwease? :3 ✫Rainey✫ SUMMER TIME! 06:17, July 6, 2011 (UTC) Mosspaw Mosspaw is a gentle, sweet, young she-cat. She is often led into trouble by her sister, Minnowpaw. Mosspaw is a great fighter, and hunter. She'll grow up to be the best hunter RainClan has ever had! Silversong123 15:59, July 6, 2011 (UTC) FEATHER! Are you on? If so, CHAT. ✫Rainey✫ SUMMER TIME! 02:21, July 7, 2011 (UTC) I'm here again! CHAT! =D ✫Rainey✫ SUMMER TIME! 05:37, July 7, 2011 (UTC) Yo, what up homeh? lol! Silversong Crowsight 15:36, July 7, 2011 (UTC) im spamming myself for edits! ^.^ RE: Hi Hey Feather! How's you? I'm good! Nearly at 300 edits! Keep going! LeopardclawI’m a warrior now! 15:47, July 7, 2011 (UTC) GET YOURSELF ON CHAT! NOW! ✫Rainey✫ SUMMER TIME! 05:39, July 8, 2011 (UTC) Feather! Are you on? ✫Rainey✫ SUMMER TIME! 09:16, July 8, 2011 (UTC) Now its nearly 400! YEY FOR FEATHER!!!! LeopardclawI’m a warrior now! 19:02, July 8, 2011 (UTC) 300 350 jjhkhkhk Re:Map Okay, thanks! ✫Rainey✫ SUMMER TIME! 07:32, July 10, 2011 (UTC) I'd love to be friends! :) Sorry I didn't respond quickly, I was on holiday for three days. -♫Millie♫❄It’s getting cold outside...❄ 05:08, July 11, 2011 (UTC) Well, what do you know? I was quick. XD -♫Millie♫❄It’s getting cold outside...❄ 05:59, July 11, 2011 (UTC) What? :P -♫Millie♫❄It’s getting cold outside...❄ 06:15, July 11, 2011 (UTC) hey! wanna chat with me? SwiftfireThe Cat of the Prophecy 19:41, July 11, 2011 (UTC) Re: Rule You make a valid point, Feather. Thank you for the project's concern. :) However, I disagree because (I mean this to no offense to you, please do not think I am insulting you) if a user has grammar that needs to be drastically improved, they should not be spellchecking others stories. Sort of like a fat person with a major in obesity checking on another person's weight. However, if this concerns you, after you improve your own grammar and spelling, your welcome to become a spellchecker. This is up to Forest, however, so post this up on her talk page. Cheers, Nightfern4000 Edits, Suckers! 21:19, July 11, 2011 (UTC) I would, Feathery, but I'm leaving in 5 min. See you then! :) Nightfern4000 Edits, Suckers! 21:21, July 11, 2011 (UTC) Grrr... you're lucky, I only have 120. XD That is awsome, Feathereh! WOOP WOOP!!!! Silversong Crowsight 23:44, July 11, 2011 (UTC) Hey, Feathereh, how do you take pics on the computer? Example: how did you take a pic of your desktop? Silversong Crowsight 01:23, July 12, 2011 (UTC) Congrats! =) ✫Rainey✫ SUMMER TIME! 01:56, July 12, 2011 (UTC) When I said drastically I didn't mean you, Feather. I'm on chat right now, so if your on log in. Silverpaw is doing good... xD. Hasn't asked me yet. :D Nightfern4000 Edits, Suckers! 01:58, July 12, 2011 (UTC) thank you, but i understand wikiing for the most part (i'm on four of them after all) but there is some stuff i probably still need to figure out, but i'm far from aprenticeship by now. thank you for commenting on my fan fic. do you think you could tell other people about it? i've only just started it, and i'd like some feed back. i hope to get to know you better, and if you ever want a hand drawn pic of your character, feel free to ask me. ^^ShadowsongFlying is a Fantasy; but let's do it anyway!! 02:44, July 12, 2011 (UTC) Cool, so, check out the new pics I added (two wolves)! ^-^ Silversong Crowsight 05:58, July 12, 2011 (UTC) I'm on! Silversong Crowsight 06:29, July 12, 2011 (UTC) Re: 628 edits?! Awesome! Remember it's not only just about editing your story, it's making a difference to the community. Add pictures to your story, comment often on the P:I, make friends... do what Otter did. It's what makes her a huge part of this community. xD. Good luck! And keep writing that WSW fanfiction... I WANT TO READ IT. NOW. Nightfern4000 Edits, Suckers! 13:06, July 12, 2011 (UTC) HELP ME!!!! Feathermoon I have no clue what I am doing!!! HELP ME!!!!! Firefur 00:28, July 13, 2011 (UTC) Qustion?? Ok hello Feathermoon, Ok so as my mentor can you riddle me this is there like a projet Charater art here??? Also is Fanfiction aloud here? Hmmm..... Also is there a template like on the Warriors wiki to put a pic of firefur and stuff like that??? Also ia ther a protocal for makeing fanfiction pages?? also is there any thing I need to do as of now??? have fun! Firefur 18:15, July 13, 2011 (UTC) Feathereh! New mentor!!! What did I tell you? I told you you were going to get a new apprentice soon! HAHAHA I'm cool like that.... Silversong Crowsight 18:30, July 13, 2011 (UTC) oh hey i done finished your pic! =D you like?ShadowsongFlying is a Fantasy; but let's do it anyway!! 19:19, July 13, 2011 (UTC) The bird has flown the coop. I repeat. The BIRD HAS FLOWN THE COOP! -Sunrise over sea 00:51, July 15, 2011 (UTC) Are you there? ✫Rainey✫ SUMMER TIME! 06:54, July 15, 2011 (UTC) !!!!! Feathermoon good job Feathermoon! This is great so manny peole are useing your medican cat line art!! I'm soo proud!!!!! good job! Firefur 16:21, July 15, 2011 (UTC) Sure Feather. XD I'm on now. -Sunrise over sea 05:35, July 16, 2011 (UTC) Hey, Feathereh! I saw the logos you made for Milleh and I was all like 'DAMN I WANT TO KNOW HOW TO DO THAT!' KuroshitsujiBlack Butler = Ciel and Sebastian 11:51, July 16, 2011 (UTC) =P I swear, are you...like stalking me? XD 18:35, July 18, 2011 (UTC) Windstrike Windstrike is a fun, loving, and sweet cat. Her name describes her battle tactic. She uses the wind to strike an apponant. Windstrike will be an important character in the story but will be mentioned more often later on. KuroshitsujiBlack Butler = Ciel and Sebastian 19:53, July 18, 2011 (UTC) thx Thank you Feathermoon! that helps alot. no more qustions for now!!! Firefur 21:32, July 18, 2011 (UTC) Hey! Just wanted to stop by and say hi :) KuroshitsujiBlack Butler = Ciel and Sebastian 01:02, July 19, 2011 (UTC) Totally! How do you make logos? KuroshitsujiBlack Butler = Ciel and Sebastian 02:57, July 19, 2011 (UTC) Really? Thats really cool! LeopardclawI’m a warrior now! 07:46, July 19, 2011 (UTC) No, like the logos you made for Milleh and the ones you had before you user page looked like it does now. KuroshitsujiBlack Butler = Ciel and Sebastian 16:14, July 19, 2011 (UTC) Creekpaw and Berryheart Creekpaw is an outgoing cat. She loves to feel the wind in her fur and sand beneathe her paws. Hes littermate is Brightpaw. Her older siblings are Silverfrost and Beartooth. Berryheart is a carefree she-cat. Kind and strong. She often gets herself in trouble because of her big mouth. She has a crush on Beartooth. KuroshitsujiBlack Butler = Ciel and Sebastian 16:40, July 19, 2011 (UTC) Hi!!! Hi Feathermoon! I just wanted to say, thanks for being so kind and being the only one that said hi! For that, I`m asking, would you be my friend? - Spottedfang 18:08, July 19, 2011 (UTC) Hey Feather! WSW Chat? LeopardclawI’m a warrior now! 17:00, July 20, 2011 (UTC) I wpuld, I truly would, but I'm leaving in like... 5 minutes D: WRITE MORE WSW STORY!!!!!! KuroshitsujiBlack Butler = Ciel and Sebastian 17:53, July 20, 2011 (UTC) Chat Arrgh. I don't know why! SpazzyFox 03:04, July 21, 2011 (UTC) Okkayz -Sunrise over sea 07:00, July 21, 2011 (UTC) Nightshine and Desertkit Nightshine is a strong and fierce fighter. She fights and hunts with determintation of winning. She can be annoying at times, but is usually seen defending her Clan with all she has. Desertkit is a courages kit. She likes to know she's the leader of her litter. Desertkit enjoys being around flowers, which normally bloom outside of the pine forest. She often escapes just for the beautiful plants of nature. Sorry about Sasha :( That was really nice of you to dedicate such a beautiful userpage to such a beautiful cat. RIP KuroshitsujiBlack Butler = Ciel and Sebastian 17:07, July 21, 2011 (UTC) Feathherrrr! Chat NOW! -Sunrise over sea 06:01, July 22, 2011 (UTC) Sure! Sure, I'd love too. :) --StaraptorEmpoleonŁǿǿҟӭȓ is the best! ♥ 06:25, July 22, 2011 (UTC) I should? Do I need Cloudeh's permission? -Sunrise over sea 03:53, July 23, 2011 (UTC) Splashfur and Friskypaw Splashfur, like most of the queens there, is the nicest cat in DarkClan. Normally, allshe-cats that have become queens turn nice O.o otherwise, they stay grumpy and moany. Friskypaw is a little grumpy. She likes things her way, but always listens to her mentor, even when she wants to tear at his throat. KuroshitsujiBlack Butler = Ciel and Sebastian 16:43, July 23, 2011 (UTC) You on??? CHAT NOW!!!! KuroshitsujiBlack Butler = Ciel and Sebastian 23:47, July 25, 2011 (UTC) Can't....I g2g now. :( Maybe later....When my parents are taking a nap. xD 03:12, July 26, 2011 (UTC) Question I have a question. Do you have to do Charart online, draw it, or both?May starclan guide you. 00:49, July 27, 2011 (UTC) liek yeah liek yeah i'm here. liek hai feather. liek yeah 13:22, July 30, 2011 (UTC) Re: Has she joined any projects? Does she know she needs to have that charart on her page approved? Does she know about polls and basic wiki code? Ask her if she has any more questions and you may graduate her. Nightfern4000 Edits, Suckers! 13:23, July 30, 2011 (UTC) Ready to chat! You still on? Millie- 200 edits! 06:00, July 31, 2011 (UTC) Re: Awesome! Nightfern4000 Edits, Suckers! 19:23, July 31, 2011 (UTC) Re: I was trying to get on, but nothing happened D: It won't work.... I'm watching Wolf's Rain on YouTube :D KuroshitsujiBlack Butler = Ciel and Sebastian 01:39, August 1, 2011 (UTC) Ya on? If so CHAT! 02:11, August 1, 2011 (UTC) Sure! 14:14, August 1, 2011 (UTC) :'( I dont know you, but I read your Sasha story . Its so sad, I started to cry! She is such a perfect cat, why do cats have to die? Well thank you that was truly amazing :"( .:~~【Cárdinal】 ショウジョウ~~:. 19:49, August 1, 2011 (UTC)